


Grojtober Art Prompts

by GrojZow11



Category: Grojband
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Aliens, Anime Costumes, Bees, Campfire, Claustrophobia, Costume, Evil Plant, Fanart, Gore warning, Goths, Grim Reaper - Freeform, Little Shop of Horrors References, Mimes, Mirageband, Nightmares, October Prompt Challenge, Pa-Man, Possession, Prompt Art, Puppets, Sasquatch, Skeletons, Trees, Vampires, Werewolf, Zombies, diary mode, from discord, ghost - Freeform, halloween party, haunted, pageant, plant - Freeform, skull, trick of treat, werewolf boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrojZow11/pseuds/GrojZow11
Summary: 31 days of Halloween Grojband art prompts for discord.Wish me Luck*Gore warning on Chapter 13 & 15
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Day 1: Halloween Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edit: This has been revamped
> 
> I always wanted to see what a graveyard party would be like.


	2. Day 2: Gothic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gothic Laney! So Sophisticated


	3. Day 3: Mirageband

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh God this one was soo late! I am SOOO SORRY FOR THIS! It took me almost a week to finish this, but I'm done and I will catch up with the other prompts.
> 
> Edit: revamped


	4. Day 4: Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> God I need to catch up. I also might have cheated by using one of my old drawings for references


	5. Day 5: Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I may have cheated for this one.... I need to catch up.


	6. Day 6: Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: there was a fanfic I read where Corey turns into a werewolf. But now it's gone due to the author (which I couldn't find anymore) deleted it :'(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now has a Speedpaint
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4BfmepR_His


	7. Day 7: Claustrophobic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ran out of ideas


	8. Day 8: Diary Mode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make it more interesting... but I couldn't come up with an idea so typical Diary mode

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 (Halloween Party) and Day 3 (Mirageband) will be revamped and more prettier


	9. Day 9: Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Play a bit with the brush effect. Also this was inspired with a Grojband short.


	10. Day 10: Stabbington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Creepy Blade Stabbington and his rat Biteface... wish I could make it more creepier....


	11. Day 11: Grim Reaper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lenny/Larry needs a new day job


	12. Day 12: Puppet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who needs friends when you're a puppet


	13. Day 13: Grojmans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this contain gore featuring blood and scaring
> 
> ...yeah...


	14. Day 14: Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is basically Trina's weapon from One plant band. I couldn't come up with anything original


	15. Day15: Zombie Corey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is actually taken inspired from an old art of this I made myself some years ago, so this is some sort of a redraw for this... 
> 
> Link to old art: https://www.deviantart.com/phantome11/art/Old-Zombie-Corey-Grojband-845517298


	16. Day 16: Saxsquatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Gary


	17. Day 17: Skull




	18. Day 18: Planty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From One Plant Band
> 
> This is basically Little Shop of Horror (which I haven't watch)


	19. Day19 & 20: Candy Jams and Evil Nick Mallory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it wrong for me to combine two prompts into one artwork. 
> 
> Whatever, this is basically if Candy and Nick Kept dating...


	20. Day 21: Skeleton




	21. Day 22: Aliens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The blue orb (G'ORB? I think that its name) is having a meltdown about something and I have no idea what.


	22. Day 23: Mime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Ending - If Corey turns into a mime in "Myme Disease"


	23. Day 24: Bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Laney became Queen Bee in "Queen Bee"


	24. Day 25: Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad End - Blue Star in full control


	25. Day 26: Nightmare




	26. Day 27: Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to run out of ideas


	27. Day 28: Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do even make trees scary...
> 
> .....add a face.


	28. Day 29: Laney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its basically the Haloween Episode


	29. Day 30: Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick Mallory can do Vampires


	30. Day 30: Trick or Treat




End file.
